As is generally well recognized in the art, many people enjoy a cup of freshly brewed drip style coffee. The majority of the prior art type drip style coffee makers, which are known to applicants and which are commercially available at the present time, require the use of electrical power to provide sufficient heat to brew such coffee.
Examples of such prior art type electric drip type coffee makers can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,601 which includes a heating unit disposed between the coffee receptacle and the water reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,003 teaches a drip style coffee maker having a preheated chamber containing a sufficient amount of water to brew the coffee prior to adding additional cold water to be heated for the next pot. this coffee maker requires the use of electricity to heat the water.
Another electrically operated drip coffee maker is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,954 which also requires the use of electricity even though it is taught to be used for travel.
Such electricity is not always available in many instances such as at a camp fire, in certain recreational vehicles not equipped with a generator, while boating and/or picnicking. Furthermore, there are times when a power outage may occur, for a variety of reasons, and the prior art type drip coffee makers will not be operable.